


O plotkach i zakładach

by Intoxic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Raphael i Ragnor to straszne plotkary, miłosne życie bane'a, plotki, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnor uważa, że to Magnus jest plotkarą, ale w rzeczywistości to nie ma większych plotkar niż on i Raphael, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o miłosne życie Bane'a. A o nowy związek Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu, ta dwójka nawet się zakłada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“O plotkach i zakładach”

 

Ragnor zawsze uważał, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Magnus Bane, jest najbardziej upierdliwą istotą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Sądził nawet, że bóg go pokarał tą przyjaźnią w pewien sposób. Oczywiście kochał Magnusa jak brata, ale jego narzekania często przyprawiały go o ból głowy.

A już najbardziej, gdy był zakochany.

Wtedy stawał się wręcz nie do zniesienia.

Nie dlatego, że był nad wyraz miły, ale dlatego, że był wyjątkowo męczący. Często Fell miał ochotę rzucić na niego jakąś klątwę, byleby się tylko zamknął.

\- I mówię ci, on jest taki uroczy, taki...i piekielnie przystojny. - mówił już drugą godzinę o najnowszym obiekcie swoich westchnień. - Z początku myślałem, że to Herondale. Mówię ci, niemal kopia Willa, ale nie, on twierdzi, że jest z Lightwoodów.

\- Wiem to, Magnusie, - Ragnor westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem do telefonu. - Wiem, że to Nocny Łowca, że to Lightwood. Mówiłeś już o tym.

\- Tak?

\- Tak, jakieś milion razy przez ostatnie dwie godziny, - burknął do telefonu, a po chwili sięgnął po kawałek karki z kieszeni tweedowej marynarki. Przyłożył ją bliżej słuchawki telefonu i zaczął miętolić między palcami. Jego salon wypełnił się szelestem. - Och, chyba tracę zasięg. Coraz gorzej cię słyszę, Magnus...Co...J...P...a.

I się rozłączył z przyjacielem, uśmiechając się sam do siebie.

Po kilku sekundach z kominka wyleciała, wprost na jego twarz, ognista wiadomość.

‘Jak chciałeś się rozłączyć, trzeba było to zrobić po ludzku, durniu! Wiem, że nic ci nie przerywało! żadnego pożytku z przyjaciół!’

Po chwili kolejna wiadomość wyleciała z kominika.

‘Jak ty będziesz chciał o czymś pogadać, to też się wypnę! Już nie będę słuchać twojego biadolenia, jak to tęsknisz za Raphaelem!’

Ragnor prychnął na tę wiadomość. Wcale nie tęsknił, no dobrze może tęsknił za rozmowami z młodym chłopakiem, ale na pewno nie biadolił o tym Bane’owi. Rzadko mu się zwierzał ze spraw dotyczących jego przyjaciół. To dlatego, że Magnus był straszną plotkarą, zwłaszcza, gdy popił. A lubił popić, Fell do tej pory pamięta słynną przygodę w Peru z lamami i dywanem latającym.

Gdy już miał zabierać się za odpisanie, by Bane nie boczył się jak małe dziecko, jego telefon ponownie rozbrzmiał. Głośne dźwięki dziewiątej symfonii Beethovena wypełniły jego pokój. Z niechęcią sięgnął po telefon, spodziewając się, że to ponownie Magnus. W tym momencie przeklinał siebie, że nie potrafił ustawić w telefonie różnych dzwonków dla różnych odbiorców. Cate pokazywała jak to robić, ale on zawsze zapominał. Kiedy jego oczy ujrzały nazwę dzwoniącego, odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Witaj, Ragnorze, - męski głos z południowym akcentem odezwał się w słuchawce. - Co słychać?

\- Witaj, Raphaelu, - odpowiedział mu, wyciągając nogi na starym podnóżku, jeszcze zakupionym we Francji w osiemnsatym wieku. - U mnie w jak najlepszym porządku, oprócz tego, że Magnus się chyba na mnie obraził.

\- Dios mio, wyrzuciłeś jego brokat, czy pociąłeś mu ciuchy? - zapytał wampir.

\- Gdzieżbym śmiał! Jeszcze nie chcę umierać. Trochę nieładnie się z nim rozłączyłem, gdy opowiadał o tym swoim nocnym łowcy. - Raphael tylko mruknął do telefonu. - Bóg mi świadkiem, Magnus nie przestaje o nim mówić.

\- Wierz mi, wiem. - wtrącił Santiago. - Widziałem ich dwa tygodnie temu w knajpie. Sądziłem, że ten chłopak ma dwanaście lat. Pamiętam, że miał dwanaście lat.

\- Jakiś czas temu. - Ragnor zaśmiał się, wkrótce dołączył do niego Raphael.

\- Dios mio, oni są tutaj. - nagle rzucił wampir. - Obściskują się.

\- Są na widoku? Inni ich widzą, czy bardziej gdzieś z tyłu…- włączył się Fell. - Jak on jest  ubrany?

\- Moment, przyjrzę się…- Ragnor usłyszał szelest i szemranie w telefonie, a po chwili Santiago odezwał się ponownie. - Magnus ma ten obsceniczny fioletowy płaszcz, ten w którym tak lubi chodzić. I jakieś białe spodnie...A ten łowca...zdaje się, że ma czarny sweter...tak to sweter. I ma strasznie rozmierzwione włosy, zakładam, że to robota Bane’a. Teraz popijają chyba wino, czuję alkohol.

\- Myślisz, że twój telefon ma kamerę? mógłbyś im zrobić kompromitujące zdjęcie dla mnie.

\- Mógłbyś otworzyć portal i się tu zjawić, - odparł Raphael, a Ragnor znów słyszał szmer w telefonie. - Przybądź do Nowego Jorku, będę miał więcej zabawy w obserwowaniu ich. Chyba nie masz teraz zleceń, prawda?

\- Nie mam, - Ragnor chwycił zegarek kieszonkowy i wkładając go do kieszeni marynarki, wypowiedział zaklęcie otwierające portal. - Co to za knajpa?

\- Niedaleko hotelu DuMort, byliśmy tam kiedyś na kolacji, ale nie widzę teraz dobrze nazwy.

Po chwili, gdy tylko jego salon rozbłysł się niebieskim światłem portalu, Ragnor Fell przestąpił przez niego, by zaraz znaleźć się nieopodal rzeczonej restauracji.

Kiedy podszedł do szklanych drzwi wejściowych, od razu zauważył swojego przyjaciela wampira, kryjącego się za kolumną, w prawej części stolików. Przemknął przez drzwi i jak najszybciej, by nie zostać zauważonym przez Magnusa i jego kompana, dołączył do wampira.

\- Witaj, - gdyby Raphael był człowiekiem, mógłby się przestraszyć tak nagłego pojawienia się przyjaciela. - Jak tam zakochana para?

\- Póki co, łowca mówił, że lepiej by było, jakby zostali w domu. - szepnął. - Na co Magnus zapytał, czy to jakaś propozycja łóżkowa. I ten łowca zrobił się tak czerwony na twarzy. - na chwilę przerwał, odrywając wzrok od Magnusa i Alec’a i spojrzał na Ragnora. - To dzieciak, jeszcze. Nie sądziłem, że Magnus gustuje w dzieciakach, a tym bardziej w nocnych łowcach.

Ragnor wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Ale jest zakochany, tylko spójrz na jego oczy. Aż się błyszczą. Dawno go takim nie widziałem, nie od czasu…

\- Etty? - Fell pokiwał głową. - Pamiętam, jak o tym mówił. Ale wciąż jestem zdziwiony tym, że to nocny  łowca.

\- A ja myślę, że im się uda. - Raphael spojrzał na niego z brwią uniesioną w zdziwieniu. - Stawiam dziesięć dolarów, że im się uda.

\- Stoi. - Wampir wystawił rękę do przyjaciela, a Ragnor chwycił ją i potrząsnął. - Przegrasz, Ragnorze.

\- Ja jestem pewien, że im się uda.

 


	2. Wygrałeś ten zakład

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zostałam natchnięta na ten mini sequel na ff.net.   
> Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare,   
> Miłego czytania.

Chłodne, nocne powietrze muskało skórę Raphaela, gdy siedział na ziemi, w dawnej posiadłości Ragnora w Idrisie. Światło księżyca oświetlało na szybce zrobiony nagrobek przez Bane’a, poprzedniej nocy. Gdy tylko Raphael dowiedział się o śmierci przyjaciela, natychmiast zmusił Czarownika do otwarcia portalu. Nie obchodziło go, że w teorii łamie zasady o przebywaniu podziemnych w Idrisie, chciał pożegnać się z przyjacielem, choć to było bardzo trudne.

\- Miałeś rację, wiesz? - zaczął, dotykając zimnej ziemi. Nie czuł żadnego chłodu. Szkoda, może wtedy jakoś lepiej by to zniósł. Lepiej by było, gdyby odczuwał też fizyczny ból, a nie tylko psychiczny i wewnętrzny. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Ragnor Fell umrze. Nie, że zginie z ręki Valentine’a. Gdyby tylko Raphael dostał go w swoje ręce, zabiłby tego łowcę na miejscu. - Udało im się. Nadal są razem. Kłócą się, ale są razem.

Wampir zaczął grzebać w ziemi, kontynuując swój monolog.

\- Nie uwierzyłbyś, ten łowca pocałował Bane’a w sali Porozumień. Przed wszystkimi łowcami i podziemnymi. - W głowie wyobraził sobie zszokowaną twarz Ragnora. - Jestem pewien, że byłbyś tak zszokowany jak ja, albo Magnus. Stał po prostu jak słup soli, gdy ten dzieciak go całował. A twarze jego rodziców były bezcenne. Szkoda, że nie mogłeś tego zobaczyć razem ze mną.

Zrobił na chwilę przerwę i wziął głęboki wdech, choć wcale nie musiał oddychać. Z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął banknot dziesięciodolarowy i położył go na ziemi.

\- Wygrałeś ze mną, Ragnorze. - wstał z ziemi, otrzepując spodnie. Uśmiechnął się smutno, spoglądając na grób. - Do zobaczenia, przyjacielu.

Kilka miesięcy później, gdy Raphael ponowie znajdował się w Idrisie, odwiedził grób przyjaciela. Choć ciało Fell’a zostało już przeniesione do jego posiadłości w Londynie, jego duch nadal pozostawał w domu, na obrzeżach Idrisu. Usiadł pod wiśnią, ulubionym drzewem Ragnora, pod którym kilkakrotnie siedzieli, śmiejąc się z czarownikiem, najczęściej z miłosnych podbojów Bane’a, albo z przygód Fell’a przez stulecia jego życia. Brakowało mu tego i może to było przyczyną jego wizyt i częstych rozmów ze zdjęciem przyjaciela, stojącym w sypialni wampira w hotelu Dumort.

\- Powinienem odebrać od ciebie te dziesięć dolarów, Ragnorze. - rzucił, chowając twarz przed ostrym światłem księżyca. - Bane zerwał z dzieciakiem. Podobno ten łowca spotykał się z Camille. Och i powinienem ci powiedzieć, że Camille nie żyje, tym razem na dobre. Zabiła ją nasza nowa przywódczyni…, ale ja nie o tym. Bane zerwał z łowcą i teraz jest taki...nawet nie wiem, czy znam odpowiednie określenie. Dios mio, pamiętasz kiedy miał depresję po Ettcie? To teraz jest jeszcze gorzej. Podziemni mówią, że to niemal wrak czarownika. Widziałem go godzinę temu, na moje nie jest tak źle. Nadal nosi te obsceniczne, kolorowe ciuchy.

Przez krótką chwilę Raphael rozkoszował się dźwiękami nocy.

\- Muszę iść, czeka nas kolacja. Wszyscy reprezentanci świata podziemii. Do zobacznia, Ragnorze.

Cztery miesiące później, gdy Magnus i Alec podróżowali po świecie, po raz kolejny, tym razem bez przerywania ze strony rodziny chłopaka, zawitali do Londynu. Zatrzymali się w londyńskim Instytucie, dzięki gościnności tamtejszych nocnych łowców.

Magnus zabrał Alec’a do posiadłości Ragnora Fell’a.

\- Co tu robimy? Myślałem, że posiadłość twojego przyjaciela została sprzedana.

\- Nie, - odpowiedział Bane. - Należy do mnie i do Cate, jako jedynych, żywych spadkobierców majątku Ragnora. Początkowo dom miał być Raphaela, ale…

\- Przykro mi, był twoim przyjacielem. - Alec ścisnął jego dłoń w geście pocieszenia. - Ale co tu robimy?

\- Muszę odwiedzić tych dwóch głupków i coś im powiedzieć. - Magnus ruszył w stronę ogrodu, mieszczącego się za ogromnym, starym, białym domem z czerwonym dachem. Podszedł wprost do drzew wiśni, pod którymi stały dwa nagrobki, dwie tablice z imionami, nazwiskami i datami.

**‘Ragnor Fell’ 1243-2008**

**‘Raphael Santiago’ 1953-2008**

Alec był zdziwiony jedną z tych tablic, nie sądził, że wampir został pochowany tutaj. Spodziewał się, że jego prochy spoczywają w Hotelu Dumort.

Magnus wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki małe zwiniątko, które okazało się być banknotem dziesięciodolarowym. Ostrożnie położył go przed obiemia tablicami i smutno się uśmiechnął.

\- Wygraliście, durnie.

\- O co chodzi, Magnus? - Alec podszedł do niego, obejmując od tyłu. Oparł podbródek na ramieniu czarownika i patrzył na banknot, leżący na ziemi. - Po co kładziesz tu pieniądze?

\- Ci dwaj idioci założyli się, czy uda nam się być razem. - Magnus obrócił się w ramionach Alec’a, by spojrzeć na niego z miłością. - Udało im się, wygrali ten zakład. Jesteśmy razem.

\- Zakładali się o nas?

\- Mhm, - Magnus pociągnął Alec’a do siebie i pocałował go delikatnie w usta. Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, chwycił jego dłoń w swoją i wyprowadził z ogrodu. - A ile o nas plotkowali? Mówię ci, jednego razu nawet…

I Magnus zaczął snuć opowieści, jakimi, wielkimi plotkarami byli Ragnor Fell i Raphael Santiago, zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o miłosne życie Bane’a. 


End file.
